Awakened
by MoonLight shadows 3434
Summary: summary inside takes place after tested love and yes it goes on after my little clif hanger. it might be Rated M later for lemons and stuff maybe
1. AWAKE!

**A/N / summery: continues 4 years from Tested love, Zoey has awakened from a Coma and finds her entire life is changed. can she adapted and fix things or does she have to live a new life. but if she does can she take down a darker power threating her life and the life of her daughter?**

**Kalona**

**I looked down at her and sighed, would she ever wake up. It had been four years and I didn't know what to do. Tears ran down my face "Please Zoey just wake up please. " The memories from that night haunted my memory. **_("I love you Zoey." "I love you_ too." I smiled at hi_s love, she_ smiled and then it happened. The_ car hi_t t_heirs and then I screamed her name. he kept trying to wake her and help her. She_ never moved or even responded. I could he_ar he sirens approaching and _then I looked over as lights approached and I kept shaking her "Stop!" he looked over "you might be making things worse." I moved back.)

**The doctors had told me that she was in a coma and might never wake up and she might be like this forever. I heard a groan "Zoey?" her head moved "come on wake up Zoey." "K-K-Kalona?" she opened her eyes "ZOEY!" she sat up, I pulled her into my arms "Kalona" she whispered and she looked me in the eyes. I was afraid she might fall back out. "Kalona what happened?" she asked "you were in a coma, Zoey you have been in the hospital for four years." Her eyes widened "what?" "zoey there was an accident that night and it cause this to happen." Kalona looked down and I pulled her close "Zoey I need to tell you something. I-" "Kalona whats going on?" Zoey gripped my hand "she's awake" "yes" I looked over my shoulder "I will go get the doctor." She said and I looked back at Zoey "Listen, I don't have much time but let me tell you that I remarried, let me tell you fast that I thought that you were never going to wake up. I was upset Zoey I never gave up hope but I tried to respect and honor you by moving on." She just looked at me and I watched her eyes fill with tears. "Kalona" she pulled away "Zoey please" "well looks like your awake Mrs. Redbird" I turned my head as the doctor walked in "ya" she said "is everything alright?" "yes just upset that I missed the past four years with my husband, daughter and friends." She said crying "well this gives you time to catch up and talk." He said and came over "now look me at me and follow the light" he said I watched them run the test "seems fine" I touched her face "Kalona" she whispered "Zoey I am so sorry" I said, "Daddy" I looked over and Wa-yah came in "MOMMY!" she ran over and jumped up onto the bed and hugged her close. "my little girl grew up" she said "mommy your awake" Wa-yah said "yes I am" I smiled alittle "mommy?" I looked over "Lizzy" I said "Doctor can I please go home or do I have to stay." "I think you should have a CAT scan just incase." "ok"**

**I sighed as I watch them unhook her from the machines and she got up. "she is fine" the doctor said "thanks" "Kalona" I looked down at her and she smiled. "here" I pulled off my shirt "here put this on" I said and "thanks." She walked into the bath room and came back out a few minutes later. "are you sure everything is fine?" "yes anything that was a danger or threat to her must have healed she just took time to wake up." He said and left "Zoey, come on I am going to take you with us just to give you time to adjust and get used to things." I told her "ok" she just looked down and I put a hand on her shoulder. "lets go" I said and led her out to the parking lot. She didn't speak as I helped her in the car and then buckled in Wa-yah. "Kalona" "yes what is it Lizzy?" I looked over and saw her, she didn't seem very happy about something. "I need to talk to you alone." She said "ok" I closed the car door and locked it. "what is it?" "Why is she coming home with us?" "because she needs a safe surrounding just to let her adjust to life now. She lost four years in a coma things have changed and I want her to relax and feel safe." I said and she walked past me " come on." She said and I opened the door for her. I looked at Zoey, she was still quiet and I felt so terrible. I had hurt her, again. I sighed and started the car, and started home.**

**Zoey**

I watched as we pulled in to a drive way, Kalona got out and I sighed. I opened the door my self and Kalona grabbed my arm. "whoa slow down, you don't want to hurt your self." He said "sorry" "come on lets get you something to eat and some clothing." He said and I nodded. "lizzy will you get Wa-yah for me." I said "sure" Kalona led me into the house and up to a room. The bed was neatly made and I sighed and sat down. Kalona pushed the hair from my face and stared me in the eyes "Kalona" "yes?" he sat down and put a hand on my cheek. "shush" he whispered and gently kissed me, I kissed him back. He pulled away and stood up. "Zoey I still love you" he said, before I could speak he turned and left the room. I laid back on the bed, he just said he still loved me and kissed me. I touched my lips and closed my eyes. I sighed "mommy" I heard my little girl "Wa-yah" she ran over and jumped in my arms and smiled "Zoey" I looked over "hello Lizzy" "shut up" ok that was harsh. " at a time you may have been Kalona's lover but I am now got it bitch!" she said "what did I ever do to you?" she glared at me "you didn't die that's what you did." She hissed and looked down at Wa-yah "and don't forget to take that with you when you when you leave." She turned and left the room. So much for trying to get along. "Zoey, are you awake?" I turned my head "yes" Kalona walked in with a tray of food. "here eat up." He said and put the tray down on my lap. "thanks." He smiled and put some clothing down at the end of the bed "here this will do till I can take you shopping tomorrow." He smiled, he was still as kind and sweet as ever. "thanks," I looked down "is everything alright?" he asked "ya" he sighed "your still upset that I remarried aren't you." "alittle, but I do understand," I said "you stay strong and I am happy you did." I continued and he looked me in the eyes "Zoey I think we both know your not entirely happy." I looked away as he said that. "Zoey" he whispered "I am not Kalona, this will be hard to just go on with my life like nothing happened. And that we never had something." Tears fell from my eyes again and he held me close "don't cry please, I care about you." He said and held me closer "Zoey" "ya" "come on down stares and sit with us. Its movie night." I jumped, "ok" "get dressed I will put Wa-yah to bed." Things were getting weird and I felt like I would throw up. I hated this I needed to find a way to change it and help get things back to the way they were. I stood up and picked up the clothing, I pulled the shirt Kalona had given me off and started dressing. I sighed and turned to walk down the steps. 


	2. BUT YOU CANT!

**Zoey**

**I woke up and just laid there, last night had been weird going to bed and not feeling Kalona there. I sighed and looked around, the room was plan and boring. I sighed "Zoey may I come in" I looked over "Come in" the door opened and Kalona walked in, he looked at me softly "hey" he said "hey" he walked over "get up and get dressed." He said "why?" "remember, I said I would take you to get some clothing." He said smiling "oh ya" I said jumping up and then I realized I was naked. I didn't have anything to sleep in so I just took my clothing off and went to bed. "Kalona can I please have some time to dress privitly." I said "sure" he just looked at me "Kalona" "ya" I pointed to the door. "oh uh sorry" he said turning to walk out and he turned his head and smiled. He left and I sighed and grabbed the clothing that he had left last night for today and started getting dressed.**

**Kalona**

**I sat down on the couch, I looked down. What had I done, I felt terrible that I had moved on and remarried. Zoey was unhappy and I felt the same. I sighed and pulled something out of the bag I kept around my neck. "Kalona are those" I turned my head and saw Zoey "our wedding rings." She came to stand infront of me "you kept them?" "yes" she smiled "in a medicine bag" she whispered "you remember what they are used for then." She nodded and I stood. "here" I gave her one of the rings. "keep it, like I did as a reminder of a pleasant time." I told her. "ok" she sighed and I looked into her eyes "I think its time we get going." She said "ya" I smiled at her and walked out the door. She seemed quiet. "Zoey" "ya" she looked over at me as I started the car. "are you alright?" I asked "yes I am, just can't believe this happened. Everything I know has changed and I might never see my friends again." "maybe you will." I said and she sighed "maybe." Her eyes closed "Zoey" "what is it?" she asked "nothing just when you eyes closed it worried me for a second." "oh sorry" she mumbled and I looked at her "its ok" I said. "ok" she whispered and I looked out the window and felt so terrible and I hated what had happened. And I sighed, "Kalona" "yes?" she looked over at me "I love you" she said and I watched her put her hands over her mouth and smiled "you know I love you Zoey, its just things are different."**

**"are you sure this is ok?" "yes I am" I was helping her put some of the clothing away. She had gotten a chain to put the ring on, I smiled "Kalona, I am scared" she whispered as she sat down on the bed "of what?" I asked "of what do I do when I leave and try to start my own life. I cant just moved on and pretend we never happened." She said "I don't know what to say Zoey, maybe you can have a normal life like you wanted. There is no threat now so you can go on being and doing what you wanted." I said and started tracing her markings with my finger. She seemed to jump "ya but I love you" tears ran down her cheeks and I felt so bad that I couldn't do much to help her. "Zoey I wish now that I could go back and never remarry and have you wake up and us be together again." "BUT YOU CAN'T!" her sobbing turned to hiccups and I pulled her close. "I know Zoey, I know." I whispered and rubbed her back. "what the hell!" "Lizzy what are you doing home early?" I looked over "I needed to get something but now I see that she takes advantage of the fact I wasn't home." She walked "Liz listen, she was upset and I tried to comfort her." I said and she looked at me "what ever." She left and I looked back at Zoey. "go on and lay down and rest." I said and she nodded "ok" I smiled, she laid on the bed and I tucked the blanket around her and kissed her forehead. "sleep well." I whispered and left the room closing the door behind me.**

**Zoey**

**I laid there as Kalona walked off, I loved him and I wanted to have him back. I touched the ring around my neck and sighed. I needed something to do, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" I froze "WHY DO YOU HATE HER SO MUCH? I AM JUST TRYING HER HELP HER GET USED TO WHATS GOING ON!" Kalona was fighting with her. "OH REALLY! WHAT I SAW WAS YOU HOLDING HER CLOSE AND IT e SEEMED LIKE SHE WAS READY TO POUNCE!" I closed my eyes. What could I do, "I have to go back to work. I don't want to come home and find out you did something in our bed." She said I heard a door close and I sighed and sat up and looked out the window. "Nyx please tell me what to do I am confused, lost and scared." I said "Zoey" "huh?" I felt someone hug me "hello my daughter" "NYX!" I turned "how have you been?" I asked "I have been well." She answer and smiled "nyx why did this happened." I asked "Zoey all I can tell i is look deeper int your child hood and there you will find the answer." "Zoey I-" Kalona walked in the door "ok what's going on?" he asked "I just came to talk to Zoey Kalona." She said and smiled "I have to go now, I will see you later." Nyx vanished like she normally did and I was left alone with Kalona, "Zoey." He whispered "I heard the fight." I said and he sighed and sat on the bed. "Zoey, I don't know what do to. I love you but I married her its not that easy to get out of this." "well you have three options one: you divorce her and have issues with her the rest of your life. Option two: you can kill her and burn her body and just pretend nothing ever happened. And then there is three: disappear and change your name." I said and he laughed "well only two of those are legal methods." Kalona smiled at me "ya just ideas." Kalona kissed my hand and I blushed. "Zoey anything you need just asked and I will give." He said and I nodded "ok" "Zoey, trust me everything will be ok." He said "Kalona will you please stay in here? For me, please?" "sure." He laid on the bed next to me and I closed my eyes and he put an arm around me and kissed my cheek. "sleep well." He whispered and I smiled as I fell asleep.**

**Kalona**

**I laid therefor what seems like forever and then I found my eyes on the clock. Zoey was asleep and I had to go pick up Wa-yah. I sighed and got up and wrote a note just incase she woke up. I looked down at her and watched her. I remember the nights we had together, they sometimes seemed so distant and far away. I smiled and kissed her forehead. I still loved her but I had messed up big time and I was so upset. I sighed and walked down to the car. "hello Kalona"**


	3. Dinner

**Kalona**

** "hello Kalona." I sighed "Hello u-yo-tsv-hi" I turned my head "what are you doing here?" "I came to see my daughter." He said "well come back later one; I am getting ready to leave to get my daughter and two; she is asleep." I said "fine." He walked off and I sighed. Would she be able to adjust to the way things were now. I got in the car and started it, "Nyx please tell me what to do." I started driving and I found myself thinking back.** _("Kalona, come on just do it, she is never going to wake up." "no I wont kill her." I said "Dad come on just let her go. She would be happy with the goddess." I looked at my son "I cant just let her go Rephiam, I love her." I looked down and felt more tears.)_ **i shook my head and looked forward and sighed. Some of the memories would probably haunt me forever. I loved Zoey, just wish I had not remarried. I kept driving and found my self at the daycare center. I got out and walked in the door and looked around for my daughter. "Daddy!" I looked down as my daughter came running up to me "hey" I said picking her up "I missed you." She said "I missed you too." She giggled and I set her down "go get your things." I said "ok" she ran off and I walked oer to sign her out. I thought about Zoey, I did everytime I looked at Wa-yah. They had so much of a resemblance. Zoey had made such a difference and had helped me to turn to light. I smiled as Wa-yah returned with her back pack "Daddy, is mommy doing ok?" "yes she is doing fine," I said "yay" she giggled and I picked her up. "come on its time to get home." She smiled and I walked out to the car. I looked up at the sky, it seemed that a storm was on the way. I remembered that Zoey was afraid of storms, I sighe and thought about lighting a fire for us to sit around later. I buckled Wa-yah in and got in the driver's seat. I started the car and drove back to the house.**

**When I pulled in I noticed Lizzy was home. "come on sweet heart." I said unbuckling Wa-yah. I locked the car and walked up to the door. I knew things might get ugly. I opened the door and walked in "Kalona welcome home." Lizzy greated me with a hug and smiled at me "hey" I said and looked at her. "when did you get home?" "a few minutes ago" she said and kissed me. I saw her out of the corner of my eye, Zoey. I pulled away, there was no way that she had planed that to the second. I looked at Zoey "hey how did you sleep?" I asked "good, thanks." Sh seemed hurt. She had seen the kiss and I think it hit her hard and left a very big wound in her heart. "Zoey I hate to tell you this, there is a storm on the way." I said and she flinched "why would you not want to say that?" Lizzy asked "she is afraid of storms." I said and Zoey sat down on the couch "Mommy" Wa-ya ran over and climbed onto the couch with her. I smiled alittle and Zoey smiled softly.**

**Zoey**

**I had seen them kissin and it left a large hole in my heart. Kalona came over to sit beside me and she kissed my forehead. There was a nock at the door, Kalona got up. He went over an answered the door "yes she is up" I heard him say and I heard foot steps "Zoey" I turned my head "dad?" he smiled "how are you" I asked and stood up "good my daughter, I am happy you are out of that coma." He said hugging me. And that's were it got weird, he had never hugged me before. "dad have you turned to light?" I asked and he laughed "no still serving darkness." He said "ok" I backed up and he smiled "Grandpa" Wa-yah got up and ran around. My father gave her a hug, "and you wouldn't let me near her in the past." He said laughing and I sighed "what ever." I said "lizzy would you please get dinner started." Kalona asked and looked back at me with a soft warm smile. "Kalona I thought we were going out tonight." I could hear the whining in her voice. "well we have guests, and now we cant." He said and turned to look at me. "Zoey how bout you go get changed." He said "ok" I walked up the steps. Then BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! I jumped and realized the storm had hit and now I was scared. I ran up the steps and looked around. I went into my room and went through my stuff and pulled out a nice top and a pair of jeans. I dressed and looked around and sighed. I walked down stairs and Kalona looked at me. Another blast of thunder sounded and out of pure instinct I ran into Kalona's arms. "its ok, it's the storm is all." He said and I moved out of his arms and he smiled. "come on lets all sit down" Kalona said and walked into the living room and we sat down. My father smiled and said "this is nice seeing my daughter again and hearing she can talk back." "WHAT?" I yelled "ya I came to visit you while you where in the hospital and sometimes I talk to you." I just sat there "and now I think your creepy." I said and he grinned oh well. So much of being able to get him to light. I sighed and looked at Kalona. "I don't think she needed to know that." Kalona said laughing and I looked over at him and he smiled. "you knew?" "kinda" he said and lizzy walked into the room "so dinner is in the oven." She was wearing a fake smiled, "good" Kalona sat and she came over and sat on his lap. "Zoey," "ya" what did she want me to do, "so what do you plan to do now that your awake?" she asked "I don't know, things are just to cofusing." I said and Kalona looked at me "lizzy that's a touchy subject for her now." He said and I looked down. Kalona reached over and put a hand on my shoulder and I smiled.**

**Dinner was finished and we had eaten and I knew my dad would be leaving. "good bye my daughter I will see you again some time." "bye dad" he smiled and walked out the door and I turned my head to look at Kalona. He closed th door and I saw Lizzy walking up the steps and I went to sit on the couch "Zoey are you ok?" he asked and I looked over at him "yes just feel depressed and hurt." I said "that's not good." I looked down and he came over and sat next to me. "Kalona I don't know what to do. I am confused and scared, pretty much everything I know is gone." My eyes widened "My grandmother, is she alive?" "yes don't worry she is alive and well." He said and I smiled "thanks, that's good to hear." Kalona sat down and looked me in the eyes and he tipped my head back and he smiled. "Zoey I wish I could turn back time. I can't and now things are getting worse for me." I wanted to know what to do. "Kalona I don't know what I can do." I said and he sighed and pulled me into his arms. "I am so sorry for this I hate what happened." He said and touched my cheek. He was still so very sweet and kind. I looked up at him. the storm was still raging out side aloud round of thunder went off. I jumped into his arms and he held me close and I could feel him laughing a bit. "hey now don't worry the storm cant hurt you one bit." He ran a hand through my hair and then I closed my eyes. Then I felt a hand on my butt. "Kalona!" I gasped "shush" he whispered and kissed my neck "We cant do this." I said "we can" he said and he ran a hand up my shirt and onto my breasts and he smiled. "you like that" he whispered and a hand went between my legs. Kalona smiled and I moaned. "keep the volume down." He whispered and he smiled. "Kalona, please I think we should stop." I whispered and he kissed me as he played with my body. "no" he whispered and unbuttoned thejeans and slida hand in. "Kalona…." I whisered and soon I found my self moaning. "good girl, just relax." He whispered and kissed me. I felt his finger inside me, I gasped and he smiled. I felt my body tense for a moment and then he kissed my neck. He smiled and continued, "Kalona do it harder" I whispered and he smiled. I could feel my self growing closer and he smiled. "you really are enjoying this." He whispered and I nodded. He smiled, his hand moved in and out fast "Kalona I-" he cut me off with a kiss as I came. I slide back and started breathing heavily. "how was that?" He asked and smiled "great" I said and he stood. "were are you going?" I asked "bed, unless you want me to stay?" he raised an eye brow at me "go on, I need to get some sleep. I said and just laid on the couch. He came over and put a blanket over me and smiled. "sleep well my A-ya" I shoot up "did you just call me A-ya?" "yes, is that a problem?" I shook my head "no, go on to bed." I said and laid back down and closed my eyes. I could here Kalona walking off to bed and I smiled as I though at things. He had just called me A-ya. That meant there was something there that held love for me and that he still cared about me and everything. I smiled and closed my eyes and started to fall asleep.**

**Stevie Rae**

**I laid on the bed and thought about Zoey. We hadn't heard anything for a while and I felt worried. She was my best friend and I knew that Kalona loved her but he had also remarried and I knew it might hurt Z to wake up and know that he might not love her anymore. "hey" I looked over at Rephiam "hey." I said "how are you feeling?" he asked "like crap, I don't know what to do, I haven't heard anything about Zoey for a few days. What if she-" "Stevie Rae all that can be done is us to think positive and pray to Nyx for her to come back to us." Lenobia said as she set the cup down "you right." I said and sighed "LENOBIA, STEVIE RAE!" "Dragon what are you doing here?" he looked at us, Him and Anastiasia had moved to Mississipi 3 years ago and we hadn't really talked since "Didn't you heare Zoey is awake." He said "WHAT! Since when?" "three days ago!" he said and we sat up "hey whats going on?" Neferet asked walking in the door "Zoey's awake!" I said "really that's marvalise." She said "ya." "we can go see her tomorrow." Dragon said "why the wait?" Rephiam asked "because the others will be here then." He said and smiled "alright then." I said and smiled. "this is gonna be great the gang all back together and Zoey will be awake." I said "ya, to bad sh probably knows my father remarried and everything. "ya" no one spoke and then finally "he did the right thing, instead of dwelling he moving on and did what he thought she would have wanted." Dragon said "yes, I am sure she understands." Neferet said "ya, hey have you found your self a girlfriend yet?" "no" I laughed "oh well I guess we should get ready." I said and walked off and Rephiam followed me.**

**A/N**

**so ya new chapter, and have u guessed it from my last book about what neferet is. HAVE YA? HAVE YA! XD**


	4. reunion

Zoey

I woke up still laying of the couch. I looked around "morning" I jumped and looked over at Kalona. "morning" I said sitting up and he smiled at me. "ok I'll bite, what was that last night?" he looked back at me "what do you mean?" he asked and smiled at me. "well for one why did you take such a risk of getting caught?" "oh you mean what we did last night." He laughed "yes that!" the amusement in his eyes faded and he came and sat down next to me. "Zoey if you weren't ok with it, then why did you encourage it?" he asked and I looked down. "I don't know" he smiled and kissed me. "Zoey, relax it is all going to be ok?" he said and smiled and I sighed "if you say so." I looked down and he sighed. "come on, how bout some breakfast." He said "sure." I said and got up. "Lizzy gone to work?" I asked "yep" "so you're basicly a stay at home dad." I said giggling. "yes I am." I followed him to the kitchen and he started making breakfast. "Kalona I notice the past few days that when lizzy is here your wings are concealed. Does she know that you're an immortal?" I asked "yes, lizzy is also an immortal just not one with wings." He said "oh so you don't want to upset her with your wings like that." I said and Kalona sat at the table and he smiled "ya" he kissed me. There was a knock at the door. He sighed and stood up, I watched him walked over and he opened the door "yes what is it?" he asked "we came to see Zoey" I heard a familiar voice and I looked over "Dragon?" I stared at him "hey" he said "come in," Kalona said and moved out of the way and my friends came in the door. I smiled "hey guys."I said "Z how are you?" I smiled at my friends. "ok I guess." I said and Kalona smiled. I stood up, I walked over and Kalona looked at me. "Zoey, we were so worried you would never wake up." Lenobia said "Kalona, why didn't you tell us she was awake." "Stevie Rae?" I rushed over and hugged her. "goddess I missed you Z" she said "I am so sorry guys." I said and sat on the couch, "its not your faul." Dragon said "ya, but I could have woken up." "what do you mean?" Erin asked "I was with the goddess for the past few years." I said and they gasped "what?" Kalona looked at me. "Zoey, what did you talk about?" Dragon asked "a lot of things, I now know that John was sent to make me turn from light before I was marked. My mother killed her sel not because of me but because of john." I said "so Nyx releaved a few things to you?" "yes." I nodded and looked down. Stark smiled "we are glad to have ya back Z" he said, I smiled and Kalona walked over to the window.

Kalona

I smiled as I listened to Zoey laugh and talk with her friends. I knew she was happy and she deserved it and I wanted her to stay happy and enjoy her life. I smiled and looked out th window. Crap, Lizzy was home and I didn't see this ending well. "Kalona is everything alright?" i heard Zoey ask "ya" I whispered and the door opened and Lizzy came in. "Kalona" the room fell silent. It was lunch time and she must have come home for lunch "who are all of you." She asked "we're Zoey's friends. We heard she was awake and wanted to see her." Stark said "what ever." She said rolling her eyes and walking into the kitchen and I sighed. Dragon came over "that's her?" "yes" I said "she seemed nicer when we first met her." He said, Zoey sat back on the couch and I could see hurt and pain in her eyes. I wished I could help her and hold her in my arms again. I sighed "Kalona" Zoey seemed to tense at the voice "who invited you?" I looked over "I can come over if I want Kalona." She said "Neferet, how is it that you no matter what you are always a sarcastic bitch?" "I can be one if I want to." She said and smiled "So Zoey how are you?" she asked "ummmmm" I remember that they had met was back when Neferet was evil. "Zoey don't worry, she's not evil anymore." I said "ok" she still didn't trust her and I wouldn't blame her. Neferet has tried to kill her several times. "good I guess, thanks for asking." I smiled and she looked at me and I knew she was happy. "Kalona" I looked over "hello Stark how are you?" I asked "fine." I sighed and looked back over at Zoey as she talked with her friends and then I looked up the steps. "Kalona I was thinking of going out tonight." Lizzy said comeing down the steps with a bag. "maybe" I said and looked at Zoey and her friends. "ok well ive to go." She said "ok good bye." I said and kissed her. "good bye." She walked out the door and I sighed. Deep down I had wished it was Zoey I got to kiss good bye and that she would smile and I say she loved me. I sighed and looked over and I knew things were complicated now and I didn't know what to do.


	5. KALONA!

_A/N:_

_ok so chapter 5. i just want to say that i have a few people comenting that i want to talk to so if u r them and know what i mean creat an account. write your own its fun and gives u something to do when you are bored. bye bye for now :P_

**Zoey**

**I smiled as my friends left "maybe we can hange out somemore." I said and Kalona walked over "ya that sounds like a good time Z" Stevie Rae said "see ya later." I said and they all left and I sat on the couch. "hey you ok." "ya just upset to see them leave and stuff." I said and he sat next to me. "would you like something for dinner?" he asked and I looked at the clock "sure, thanks" I said and he smiled at me. "what would you like to eat?" he called from the kitched "I guess some soup or something. "are you sure?" "ya" he smiled and icould hear him working and moving around, "mommy" I looked over "hey Wa-yah how are you?" "good" she climbed onto to couch and smiled at me. "Mommy are you and daddy getting back together?" she asked and I looked down at her "sweet heart its not that simple." I said and she looked down. "I want you back as my mommy, I don't like lizzy." She said and I sighed "sorry," I said and Kalona came in with a bowl of soup "is everything right?" he asked "ya don't worry." I said, I put on a fake smile. He came over and put the bowl down on the table onfront of me. "Zoey, you cant lie to me. I always know when you are." He said and I looked down. "I just don't know what to do." I said "about what?" he asked and I looked over at Wa-yah and the fact she grew up with out me. "everything" I said and he sighed "it will all be ok" he said and sat next to me. "Kalona things are just so weird and I just want them back the way they were and that I hadn't gone into that stupid coma." Tears made their way into my eyes and down my face. "don't cry Zoey please. I hate to see you crying." He said and wiped the tears away like he used to do. I smiled and he smiled back "eat up, I have to get ready to go out." He said and in my mind he sounded a bit annoyed "ok, did you make some for Wa-yah?" "yes I did," I stood and walked into the kitchen and put some in a small bowl and got a spoon. I walked back into the living room. "here you go," I said and my daughter smiled. "sweet hear, what if mommy told you that she would at some point have to go live somewere else?" I asked "I would want to go with you." She said "why, Daddy can give you a better life than I can." "it doesn't matter Lizzy said that she and daddy were going to get rid of me." She said "WHAT!" I stood and rushed up the steps. "KALONA!" I barged into the room and he looked at me "Zoey is everything alright?" he asked coming over to me. "NO!" "tell me whats wrong" he whispered and put a hand on my cheek. I slapped it away and he stared at me "Kalona how could you!" Wa-yah just told me you and Lizzy were going to get rid of her!" he looked me in the eyes "what, why would I do that. I love her, Zoey if I wanted to get ride of her I would have done it a long time ago. But I didn't," he said and walked out the door. "Wa-yah, can I talk to you." He walked down the steps and I followed him. "what is it?" she asked and looked at us. "Wa-yah, Your mother just told me that you said I was going to get rid of you. Why is that?" he asked kneeling down. "Lizzy said you were." She said and he sighed "well I am not, I love you Wa-yah." I said and hugged her "I love you too Daddy." She said and smiled "ok now I have to get ready. Maybe you and mommy can do something till I get home." "ok" she said and came over and looked me in the eyes. "Zoey, remember I love you and I love Wa-yah. Its just things are different now. I wish I could change it but I cant." He said and kissed me. "ya" he walked up the steps and I went to sit down. I could feel tears rushing down my face. I sat on the couch and looked at Wa-yah "mommy, are you ok?" she asked "yes don't worry." I said and she looked at me. I picked up the bowl, I didn't feel like eating anymore. I cleaned up and sighed "Zoey" I turned my head and looked at Kalona "are you alright?" "no" I was fighting back the tears. "Zoey, please you know you can talk to me about anything." He put a hand on my cheek. "I hate my life right now." He looked down and then he surprised me as he picked me up. Hed carried me up the steps and laid me on my bed." "rest." He said simply. I nodded and he kissed me. He was sweet and kind to me. I loved him so much and it felt so terrible not being with him. "sleep well my dear." He said and tucked the blanket around me and I smiled. "ok see you when I wake up." I closed my eyes and started to fall asleep.**

**Kalona**

**I smiled at Zoey, such a sweet girl. I loved her back and I needed her around and I felt so terrible for hurting her like this. She diserved happiness and she dissereved love. I sighed and kissed her forehead. She laid there sleeping, she breathed softly and almost like she was an angel of some kind. I smiled and she mumbled something. "I love you." I whispered and walked back to my room and finished getting ready. "Daddy" I looked over at Wa-yah "hey" I said and she ran over and hugged me. "Daddy were is mommy?" "she is sleeping." I said "ok" I smiled and picked her up. I took her into her mother's room and laid her on the bed next to Zoey. "go to sleep my daughter. I will see you in the morning." I said and tucked the blanket around the two and walked down the steps. I smiled and thought about the day to married her. She looked marvelous as ever and she was so sweet and I wanted those moment again. "hey" I looked over at Lizzy. "ready to go?" she asked "yes." She smiled and I led her out the door.**


	6. all in 35 seconds

**Nyx**

**Kalona was off his path, I knew this, he knew this. He needed help and someone to guid him. I sighed and thought about Zoey, she seemed so lost in a new world. I sighed and looked back at my daughter.**

**Kalona**

**I got home and looked around, it was late and Zoey was probably still sleep. I sighed "Kalona" I looked back at lizzy "yes what is it dear?" "oh nothing, just that maybe we could do something." She touched my chest and kissed me "Kalona come on and get me." She said, I knew what she meant. She wanted sex, and I sighed. "ok" I kissed her "Take me Kalona!" she hissed "Wait" I said and walked up the steps. I went to the room and opened a drawer. I sighed, "Kalona" I turned my head "Zoey, what are you doing up?" "I heard you come home." I looked down "go back to bed." I said "why is everything alright?" she asked and I sighed "just take this," I put the ipod in her hand. "why." "just put the head phones in and turn the music on." I said, she realized that I was about to have sex with another. "ok" she said and I watched her turn and walk off. I grabbed a condom and went down the steps.**

** Zoey**

**I laid there with the head phones in my ears. I knew what was going on, he was making love to her. Tears ran down my face and I felt like I would throw up. I started crying, Kalona was my lover and now I was alone and I knew at some point I would leave to go on to my own life. I sighed and looked away. All I knew had basicly faded away and I was alone and now I new that I had to look for romance again at some point. My mouth had gone dry and I needed some water. I stood and started to the steps, I looked around. they must have fallen asleep and I sighed. I wanted to be able to be with Kalona, for him to tell me he loved me every night like he used to. I knew that it might never happen. I grabbed a glass and filled it with water, "hello Zoey, What are you doing up?" I turned around "just getting some water." I said "ok then" it was now I really got to see wha Lizzy looked like, her skin was as pale as mine and her hair was dark. "so uh good night then," I walked up the steps and I turned my head. I could have sworn I saw a flash of dark blood red in her eyes, before I knew anything her eyes had gone back to their dark brown color and I shook my head and walked up the steps and to bed. **

**I woke up the next morning and stretched. Last night had been weird "Zoey are you awake?" I sat up "ya come on in" Kalona came in and smiled "hey" his smile was warm as always, he came over and set a tray down on my lap. "Kalona, I don't know about lizzy." I said and he looked at me. "what do you mean?" he sat down next to me. "I mean last night I went down to get some water and well she kinda surprised me and I saw something like what I saw in Neferet's eyes." I said "what do you mean?" "her eyes flashed blood red Kalona." I looked away, he probably wouldn't believe me in any way. He just stared at me "Zoey, I am sure it was nothing or you might have been imagining it." He said and Kalona kissed me. "ok" I smiled and he left the room and I started eating. He was still a wonderful cook and I smiled. "hi Zoey, good morning." I turned my head "Lizzy, Kalona wont hear so you can cut the bull shit." I said "ok so when are you going to leave," she growled "I don't know" I said and she walked over "get this straight! Kalona is my husband, go to hell!" she hissed and left the room. I sighed and sat back on the pillow. "oh Nyx, please I need help." I whispered and looked out the window and sighed. "Zoey, I forgot to ask for my ipod back." Kalona said coming in "oh ya, here" I tossed it to him and he smiled softly. "Kalona" "yes?" Kalona came over and kissed me. "I feel like something is wrong here." I said "wrong as in?" "something bad."I said and he looked down at me and I sighed. "Zoey I am sure it will all be ok and nothing bad will happen." He said and smiled at me and I smiled back. He walked from the room and I sighed. Kalona was still very sweet and kind to me. I stood and carried the empty tray down to the kitchen. "good bye my love" I looked over my shoulder. Kalona was leaving. Great I was left alone with the new hag from hell. I sighed "Zoey" "ya" I turned my head and Kalona smiled "I will be going out for two hours. "I will see you later." He said and the door closed. "So Zoey what do you plan to do today." I looked over at Lizzy "I don't know." I said and she smiled. "well maybe you can leave and never return." She said "ok why the hell is your problem?" I asked and she laghed "just that you seem to be trying to get Kalona back even though things have changed and he is mine. I sighed "YOU KNOW WHAT! BITCH GO FUCK YOUR SELF!" I screamed and flipped her off. I grabbed a bottle of blood and walked up the steps. I sighed, Aphrodite would be so proud that I used two curse words and I managed to flip someone off all in 35 seconds. I smiled and poked a hole in the bag and chugged the blood and smiled. I laid down and started to fall back asleep.**

**Kalona**

**I smiled as I returned home, I had gotten what I heeded and I sighed. "Zoey" I sat in the car for a bit. Zoey was my wife four years ago and now I was remarried. Zoey was a sweet girl. I sighed and got out of the car, I walked in the house. "Lizzy whats wrong?" I asked "oh Kalona, she was so mean. I tried to be nice to her bu she called me a bitch and a whore." "who?" "Zoey" I looked down at her, there was no way Zoey would do that. "let me go talk to her." I said and walked up the steps and opened the door to the room Zoey was in. she was asleep, I smiled and walked over to her. "Zoey wake up" I said and shook her softly, I got a small groan in response. "Zoey come on and get up," she still laid there asleep. I sighed and smiled, I moved my hand over her body and then onto her chest. That triggered a response. "Kalona!" she gasped and sat up. "why did you call Lizzy a bitch and a slut?" she looked down "I did call her a bitch." She admitted and looked down "why?" I asked "Kalona she hates me and I tried being nice to her but she kept acting like a sarcastic bitch. I tried to just ignore it I guess I just got tired of it and went off." She said and I looked down. "Kalona, please believe me. I am happy you have moved on and that you are happy its just I-" he pulled her into my arms and kissed her. "don't worry about it Zoey, I still care about you. Always remember, anything that you need come to me." I said and touched her face. "ok" she smiled and I let her go. "come on I will fix us all something to eat."**


	7. A New Home

**Zoey**

**I smiled back a at Kalona, "thanks for all you did me." I said and he smiled "are you sure you have to leave?" he asked "I have been staying here for a month and a half. Its time I go and make a life for myself." I said "and you are taking Wa-yah with you?" he asked "ya" "bye daddy" she came over and hugged him "bye sweet heart." He said and smiled "I just want her to be safe." I said "I see." "Kalona thanks for everything, getting me the job, helping me find a place to stay and a car. You didn't have to do that all of it." I said and he smiled. "I wanted to" he kissed me and smiled. "go on, go into the world now my little red bird." He said laughing "ok, I promise one day I will ay you back for your kindness." I said and he laughed "don't worries about it, Zoey I care about you, always remember that." He said and smiled "I will." I turned and walked out the door. "good bye" I whispered and walked to the car and buckled Wa-yah in. I smiled to myself, "Mommy" "yes?" "I love you." She giggled "I love you two."**

**I arrived at the apartment and found my place. I sighed and smiled Kalona was so sweet and kind, I just wished I could repay his kindness. I opened the door, "HOLY SHIT!" "SURPRISE!" my friends were standing there "guys" I smiled and ran over "what are you guys doing here?" I asked "surprise welcome home party." Stevie rae said "thanks guys" I smiled more and sat down. "I am so happy I have friends like you guys." I smiled "Kalona, told us that you were getting here and we came to welcome you." Stark said and came over and hugged me. "thanks." I said and looked around. "you're welcome" he said, I smiled lightly at my friends. I just wished things had not changed. I looked at Wa-yah "its getting late, I think you should get to bed." I said smiling "awww" I picked her up and walked into a room and laid her down on the bed and smiled. "sleep well." I kissed her forehead and tucked her in. "good night mommy" "good nigh sweet heart." I said and smiled. I left the lamp on and the door opened slightly. I walked back to were my friends were. "Zoey are you alright?" Dragon asked "ya just fine don't worry." I said and closed my eyes "so what do you guys want to do?" I asked "hmmmm" "why don't we just hang out I said." "k"**they said and Stark came over and sat next to me. "Zoey are you sure you're ok?" he asked and looked at me "ya don't worry," he was doughtful and he stood. "come on guys lets have some fun." He said "ok" Stevie Rae smiled and laughed. ****

**Kalona**

**I sighed as I watched her leave, she could take care of her self. But I just wanted her around, I missed her already. "Kalona" I looked over at lizzy "yes what is it?" I asked "oh nothing just that she's gone and well maybe we could have fun." She said walking over to me. "no not now" I said and walked past her. I walked up the steps and into a room. I turned on the li and looked around. the countless mornings and evenings played in my mind of bringing Wa-yah in here and putting her to bed. She asked all the time is mommy home. I smiled a little, Zoey was awake but nothing was the same for her. It would never be and she had to live with that now. I sighed and turned the light off and went to my own room. I sat on the bed and looked down. "Kalona" "what! Are you here to tell me I screwed my life and Zoey's life up. Cause if you are then screw off I already know." I didn't looked up "Erebus if you're not gonna say anything then leave!" I said and looked over at him. his eyes were narrowed an he just stood there. "you basterd!" he growled and grabbed the front of my shirt. "I know everything." He hissed and I could see the surroundings changing and I closed my eyes. When I opened them again we were in Erebus's realm "what the hell is going on!" he threw me and I hit one of the trees. "revenge Kalona" he said "what is it I did to you?" he growled and grabbed a weapon out of the ground. My eyes widened, he was going to kill me. "Erebus stop this, Nyx wont be very happy if you kill me." I said, he just kepted walking towards me "shut up!" I scrambled to my feet and started running. I thought about Zoey and my daughter, they still needed me. I couldn't let Wa-yah grow up with out me. Would Erebus even send my body back to earth?" I kept running. WAIT! What the hell was wrong with me I could fly. I stopped and ripped the shirt off and let my wings come out of my back. I took up to the skies. I looked around. "Maybe I should have ripped you're wings off when I had the chance three years ago!" he roared "Erebus just tell me why you are trying to kill me." I looked back. His eyes were filled with hate and blood lust. "because of what you did Kalona. I don't take kindly to finding out that you slept with Nyx." He said "and your mad about that!" "OF COARSE I AM!" his voice growled and I looked back and he punched me. I fell down to the ground with a crash. I looked up and he smiled down "Now its time for you to die!" fear hit me and he laughed. "don't worry it will be a quick death." He said and lunged at me sword in hand. "EREBUS STOP NOW!"**


	8. you have a sister?

**Kalona**

**I looked up as Erebus descended with the sword, I closed my eyes and waited for death. "EREBUS STOP!" "NO! KALONA!" I opened my eyed and saw Zoey "Zoey" I whispered her name and she ran over. "Erebus what came over you!" Nyx was standing there, I didn't move. "Kalona please are you ok. Talk to me!" she said and I looked her in the eyes "Zoey" I whispered and she wrapped her arms around me and I smiled. "Erebus what came over you?" he just stood there, he was still looking at me. "Kalona!" Zoey yelled my name and I looked over at her again "Kalona please you are worrying me" she said and I looked her in the eyes "sorry." I stood and pulled her to her feet. She was in my arms, her head against my chest. I swayed back and forth with her and kissed her forehead. "Zoey," I whispered her name "Kalona, what happened?" Nyx asked me and came over "he came to earth and dragged me here. He threw me against the tree and told me he was going to get revenge." I said and Zoey touched my cheek softly. I smiled at her and she smiled back "don't worry, I am fine." She looked me in the eyes and I smiled "trust me its ok" I smoothed back her hair and kissed her forehead. She laid a hand on my chest and I knew she was afraid she would have lost me. "Kalona I want the two of you back in my realm." Nyx said and I nodded "alright, lets go" she smiled at me and I saw a flash of silver light, I looked at Nyx as she smiled at me. "Zoey, are you feeling alright?" she asked and I looked at Zoey "ya" I cleared the hair from her face and kissed her she smiled lightly "don't worry I am fine." She said and I looked at Nyx "what is it you need to talk to us about." She smiled "no, just wanted you two to be alone." She smiled and disappeared, I looked at Zoey. She smiled "what do you think she meant?" "non conosco il mio amore" she just stared at me "maybe I should teach you Italian" I said and she laughed "what did you say" she smiled "I said I don't know my love." She blushed and I kissed her "I love you so much" she whispered "I love you too." I whispered back and she smiled. "Maybe we should stop" I said "why" I pushed her down and kissed her. She kissd back and wrapped her arms around me. "I love you so much" she whispered "Kalona, i want you. I wanted you all this time." She went on and I smiled. I pulled her clothing off and took my own off and kissed her again. I spred her legs and looked back at her. "Do it" she whispered and I laughed.**

**Nyx**

**I looked over at them, "I think this worked out well." I giggled "ya" I looked over my shoulder "but you were a bit rough." He laughed "if I wasn't then they wouldn;d have believed it." "I think we should leave them alone Erebus." I said and smiled "ya" we left them alone to them selves "Kalona, I love you!" Zoey's voice ecoed through the trees and left a smiled on my face.**

**Zoey**

**I sat straight up in bed, I looked around and sighed "I guess it was all a dream" I whispered and stood up. I stood and walked into the kitchen and grabbed a drink "Zoey…" I turned around swiftly "oh goddess you scared me," "sorry" I smiled "uhhh Zoey why are you naked." "why are you still here?" "Lenobia fell asleep on the couch and I didn't want to wake her." I looked at Calvin "you might want to get dressed." He said and I rushed from the room. I returned a few minutes later "so what have I missed at the house of night?" I asked sitting down at the small table. "nothing much, new teachers, a new high priestess, my sister changed back to good." "you have a sister?" I asked, he laughed "yes I do, its Neferet." "Holy crap!" I looked at him "seriously?" "yep" I sat back in the chair "mmmmm, Calvin?" I looked over at Lenobia "hey, morning sleepy head" she looked at us "wha….." Lenobia looked over at us "morning" she said and stood up. "Calvin why didn't you wake me up?" she asked him "you just looked so cute asleep. I just decided to let you sleep." He said laughing "thanks I guess." She came over and sat down at the table with us. "so Zoey how did you sleep?" she asked "ok I guess, how about you guys?" I asked "ok" "I think we should get going Lenobia, I am sure there are things Zoey needs to do." Calvin said "ya, bye Zoey" they said "bye" left and I slumped back in the chair. It felt weird not having Kalona around, "Mommy" I turned my head "hey, what are you doing up so early?" "I heard mommy talking and some other people. It woke me up" she said and climbed onto the chair next to me. "sorry dear, I was talking to Lenobia and Calvin." I said and she smiled "ok" "hey how bout you go get dressed and we can go grab some breakfast." I said "ok mommy" she ran back to her room and I sighed. "Nyx I need help, I need you're advice please." I whispered and stood up. I went to my own room, I pulled some blue jeans and a t-shirt on. I got my tenishoes on and walked out of my room "ready mommy" Wa-yah ran down the halls and I picked her up. "ok lets go then." I said and she smiled at me. She ran over to the door, I walked over. Before I put my hand on the nob there was a nock. "Zoey, are you awake?"**

**I opened the door "Kalona?" he stood there smiling at me "yes" he said "what are you doing here?" "I thought I would treat my girls to lunch."** **He smiled "ok" I said "lets go mio amore" I froze "what did you just say?" he looked back at me "what is it? I just called you my love." I blushed "you called me that in my dream last night, Erebus tried to kill you and Nyx pulled me to that place to save you and we-" "we made love" he finished "how did you know?" "it wasn;t a dream Zoey, it really happened." "yes, that was one of the reason I came here." He said "oh" it wasn't a dream, it had happened and Kalona was here right infront of me. "come on, lets go." He said smiling at me. "ok." I walked out the door with him. "mommy" "yes?" "I love you" I picked her up "I love you too." "Zoey, I want what we had back." He said "huh?" "I mean our relation ship, everything." He said and pulled me into his arms and kissed me. "but we cant remember" I said "we can" he whispered and kissed me. "all we have to do is keep it hidden." I nodded and walked through the halls of the building down to my car. "no, let me drive you." He said and I smiled "ok thanks" Kalona opened the door to his car. I got in and buckled Wa-yah in. she smiled at me and Kalona and I smiled back. He got in the drivers back and started the car.**


	9. Secret meetings

**Zoey**

**I woke up and looked around, I sighed. Kalona had mentioned the other day about having a secret realation ship and being toghether. I stood up and walked into kitchen and looked around. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I ran to my daughter's bed room and looked around "Wa-yah!" I ran in and grabbed my daughter and held her close. "Its ok sweet heart tell me whats wrong." "mommy" "yes is everything alright?" I asked "I had a bad dream" she said "do you want to tell me about it?" I asked and she nodded. "alright go on and tell me sweet heart tell me." I said and she looked up at me " well I saw you and daddy together, he was hugging and kissing you. You were smiling at him and he looked over his shoulder and gasped. Something came down and cut his wings off, daddy screamed and fell to the ground and I saw lizzy standing there and she pushed some kind of metal object into you're belly and looked at Kalona. She said this 'you shouldn't have cheated Kalona. This is your punishment.'" "STOP!" I yelled and she gasped "mommy?" she looked at me "don't worry dear it wont happened" I said and sh hugged me "its just a bad dream." I continued and I looked down and smiled, I heard the phone ringing "here let me go get that." I said and went into the kitchen again and picked up the phone "hello" I said "hey Zoey" I smiled "hey" "how did you sleep?" he asked "fine but Wa-yah had a nightmare." I said "what, was it about." "I can't tell u over the phone, lets meet later. Say my lunch hour?" I said "alright, love you." He said and hung up. "mommy" I looked over at Wa-yah "hey sweet heart I have to get ready to go to work." I said "ok" I walked over to the fridge and started getting breakfast ready. I fixed Wa-yah some bacon and eggs "there you go sweat heart" I smiled and she looked at me "Mommy can't you stay home?" she asked "because I have work dear. Don't worry everything will be fine your big brother will be coming over." "ok" she said "listen I have to get ready you eat up." I said and walked into my bath room I started showering and looked down at myself. The markings that clamed me as a vampire and one of the goddess's daughters. They wove and winded around me, they were a mix of swirles, sumbles and almost what looks like flames, swirls of air, drops and ripples of water and vines. The elements went through my mind, I smiled. I remembered my life back at the house of night. I laughed thinking about Nyx and my friends and laughter we shared. I sighed and got out and got dressed, I walked back into the Kitchen. I kissed my daughters forehead. She giggled and smiled, there was a knock at the door. I walked over and opened it "hey" Rephiam stood there. He smiled alittle and came in "Big brother!" Wa-yah ran over and hugged him. I smiled "ok well you guys have fun I will see you when I get home." I said and kissed my daughter's forehead.**

**I walked into the café and I looked around. Kalona sat at a table, I smiled at him. I walked over and sat down "hey" he smiled at me "Zoey" he said my name and looked me up and down. "how is everything going?" he asked "good as it can get I guess." I said "is something amater?" he asked "no everything is fine." I said and he seemed doughtful. "Zoey, you can tell me. I do care about you." He said and touched my hand, "the dream is what is wrong." I said "care to tell?" he asked in a soft whisper "ok" I sat there and explained what WA-yah had told me and he looked at me. "oh dear" he said and looked down " I am worried that Wa-yah was dreaming might be true." I said and sighed "Kalona" "yes?" he whispered softly "I love you." I said and he smiled "I love you too, now I have to go Zoey I will see you later." He said and stood "ok" "take care" he said "ok you take care as well" he smiled at me again, "see ya" he said and I watched him walked out the door and I sighed. Things had changed so much and I felt so lost. I sighed and got up, I walked out to my car. Kalona had been so kind to me even though I wasn't his wife anymore. I sighed and got in the care and drove back to work.**

**I got back to my apartment and I smiled. I walked over and shook Rephiam's shoulder "huh?" he looked over at me "oh Zoey" he said and sat up Wa-yah was curled up next to him. "how is she?" "good" he said and smiled "I should go" he said and smiled at me "ok bye." I watched as he left and I looked down at wa-yah and picked her up. I smiled and took her to her room and laid her down. She mumbled and I laughed "sleep well my little angel." I whispered and walked into my own room and laid down.**


	10. FIRE!

_A/N; sorry for forgetting about this story. but i got a chapter out_

**Zoey**

**I pulled into the parking lot and got out of my car, I looked around. "Zoey!" I turned my head "what do you want Lizzy?" "stay away from Kalona." She said "and if I don't, I can still be friends with him." I said "your life might just go up in flames." She said, her eyes narrowed "stupid bitch." She scratched my face and walkd off. I turned and walked into the building. I walked up the steps and to my door. I heard talking inside, I opened the door and walked in "Kalona?" he looked at me, "hey" he said "where is Rephiam and Stevie Rae." She asked "I came and told them to go, that I would take care of Wa-yah," he said and smiled. "oh" I set my bag down and took my hair down. "your beautiful." He said "thanks" Zoey walked over "I told Lizzy I would be out for the night." Wa-yah came over and hugged me. "ok" I picked her up "Kalona" "yes?" he stood and looked at me, the immortal towered above me "Zoey are those scratches?" he tipped her head and she sighed, "lizzy was out there, she said if I didn't stay away from you. My life would go up in flames." He put a hand on my shoulder. He smiled, "Kalona?" "yes?" he walked into the kitchen "Kalona?" she walked in "I am going to cook dinner for you and Wa-yah." He said "oh" he smiled. I set Wa-yah down and walked into my bed room. I changed and then walked into the kitchen. Kalona smiled at me.**

**I sat down on the bed, Kalona came in. "so where do I sleep?" he asked "oh uhh you can take my bed for the night, I will go sleep on the couch." I said "no no, I can't make you do that." He said "its ok don't worry" I said and stood. I had already put Wa-yah to bed. I walked past Kalona, "no" he grabbed my shoulder. He gently brushed a few hairs from my face. "come on" he kissed me. "Kalona" I looked at him "Kalona, we shouldn't" I said, he kissed me "Zoey I love you" he said "I love you too Kalona." He said "Kalona, I don't know if we should" he laid me down on the bed and kissed me. "its ok" he said. He took off my shirt, my heart beat faster. He went down and pulled my shorts off. I smiled "I want you" I said "good because I want you too." He pulled my underware down. I sat up and quickly removed my bra. He removed his own pants, he spread my legs. We made love right there. He was still so passionate with me. His touch was gentle, he kissed my neck and played with my body.**

**"Zoey get up!" I sat up and looked at Kalona, "get dressed now, we have to get out." He tossed me a night gown. "what's going on?" I asked as I pulled the gown on. "fire" he said "what!" I ran out of the room "Zoey!" I looked round, "mommy?" "Wa-yah?" "she's already outside" Kalona grabbedmy arm and led me out "mommy!" I picked her up. "wa-yah!" I pulled my little girl close to me. She looked at me, "Zoey" Kalona grabbed my arm. "Zoey, come on." He took me down into the parking lot. As we ran down the steps we heard an explosion. Kalona pushed me in front of him. "GO!" he yelled. I looked back, I could hear sirens. Kalona looked at me, "are you ok?" he asked "yes" "mommy" Wa-yah was crying "its ok baby" I held her close. "hey come on" I looked over, a police officer was running over. He in structed us over to an ambulance.**

**Kalona**

**I stood there "Kalona" I looked at Zoey "yes, is everything aright?" "yes" she said "did you bring your phone out with you?" "yes, I used it to call them." She smiled "can I use it?" she asked "sure" I took the phone out of my pocket and handed it to her. She walked off and made what calls she needed to. She came back over, "thanks" she handed it to me "Zoey you can come with me and stay at the house for a while." She shook her head "no I called my dad, he will be here soon for me to go stay with him." she said "are you sure?" he asked "yes, I feel like I would be safer there." She said "what do you mean?" "who do you think set the fire?" she said "let me guess, you think Lizzy" she nodded "I cannot say that you are wrong. she is someone who would want to do this" I said " she was here when I got home." She said "what?" "she said if I didn't stay away that might life might go up in flames." She said "she wants to make sure your gone." I said "Kalona, why did you marry her?" "she was a good person then but after she found out about you and how I was going to the hospital to see you she changed." She said "oh, how long have you guys been married "over a year and a half." "Kalona, please don't let her get to Wa-yah. I don't care if she kills me, I just want her safe." She said "I will" I hugged her. "Zoey?" I looked over at her father. "hey dad" she said. He walked up to us, "Grandpa!" I sighed "I will see you later Kalona" she said "see you" I picked up Wa-yah "by daddy" "bye" "oh Kalona she is going to start kindergarden tomorrow, will you come with me to drop her off?" "yes" she smiled "thanks." She walked back with her dad. I watched her walk off, I turned and walked into an alley way. I flew off, I was worried about Zoey.**


	11. i'm so sorry

**Zoey**

**i woke up and looked around, I heard my phone go off. I had been staying with my father for over a month. I looked at the text, it was from Kalona. Zoey can you come to the house there is something I want to talk to you about. I stood up, I texted back that I would be there in an hour.**

**Kalona**

**I sat there "why?" "oh Kalona, you betrayed me." I looked at her "why are you trying to kill Zoey, what did she do to you?" "Her father killed my sister! I know how much he cares for her. So I will get my revenge through killing her." She said "who was your sister?" "linda Redbird." She said "your Zoey's aunt?" "yes" "they never mentioned you at all." "because I was the little screw up my sister wasn't. Sylvia basically hated me." She said "killing Zoey wont solve much for you, it won't bring Linda back." "at least I will have my revenge!" she said I stared at her, "but first, you cheated on me." She said and kicked my back. I landed on my stomach "what are you doing!" she cut into one of my wings. "there must be punishment." She said "and I think this will do." She cut my wings off. I screamed "NO!" I laid their bleeding, "its shame, I am pregnant with a baby. I guess it will have to grow up with out you." She said "what?" "I asked you so many times to have a baby with me. You kept saying no, but I had to take matters into my own hands." She said and led the knife down my cheek. "Kalona?" I heard the door open. "Zoey run!" I screamed "Kalona?" she came in "KALONA! " "just run!" I yelled. "would you do that to him Zoey? Leave him to die? Let your daughter live on with out a father?" "no" Zoey looked down. "Zoey just run!" "I am done running, I am done being afraid. I am sick of being pushed around!" she looked up "I am sick of you! You tried to kill me, my daughter and you tried to kill Kalona. NO MORE!" she screamed "FIRE BURN HER TO ASH!" Lizzy burst into flames. I gasped at what she had done. Zoey had never don't this before. She looked at me, "Kalona!" she ran over "I am so sorry I couldn't get here sooner" she said "its ok" I said sitting up "no your wings were cut off." I closed my eyes. "what is wrong?" she asked "I think she soaked that knife in something. The wounds aren't healing like they should." **

**Zoey**

**I sat there "Kalona please don't die" I sobbed "I am sorry" he whispered "Zoey drink the last of my blood, atleast I will die happier." He said "What no! I wont kill you" I said "please," he whispered, he was inpain. He want to feel pleasure before he left me. I parted my lips. "ok" I put down my lips on his neck. I drank his blood, he moaned softly. "Kalona, I love you" I whispered "I love you too" he said I felt his heart beat slow, tears rushed down my face. He put his arms aroustnd me, his breath stopped. I pulled back "I am so sorry" I said.I sat there I didn't want to move. "I love you" I hopped for a response. "oh goddess Nyx, please let this be a dream. Please" I cried "why? I hate this. Why does she have to lose her father." I sobbed, "Kalona please wake up!" I shoved him, nothing happened. "please no" I said.i looked over, "Zoey" "Nyx!" I ran over. "this isn't a dream is it?" I asked "no daughter it isn't" she hugged me. "why is this happening!" I laid my head o her shoulder. "its ok" she said "Nyx" she smiled. I looked over, a light shown in the room. "go" she said "I am giving you a chance to correct it." She said "ok" I turned to the glowing source. I noticed it took the form of a spear. I touched it, "go back. Stay at your father;s house for as long as you can." She said "ok" I smiled at the goddess. "go daughter, and tell no one of what you have seen." "ok" I said and walked into the spear of light.**


	12. the End

**Zoey**

**"Zoey, love are you ok?" I looked over at Kalona "yes I am fine." I said "dad we will help you clean this mess up" he looked at me "no I can handle it." He said "your hurt." He stood up "I know" "well we are going to help!" I said, Kalona looked at me. "Zoey" Kalona looked at me "we're helping." I said "fine." My father said. I looked at him, "what do we do about Neferet?" Kalona asked "tie her up somewhere." I said "ok."**

**We had gotten back to the school. Kalona was putting Wa-yah to bed. There was no accident and everything was fine. I smiled "Zoey" "yes?" I looked at my husband. He stood there in the door way smiling. "how are you feeling?" he asked "I am fine Kalona." I said "good" he walked over. I stood up and kissed him. he wrapped his arms around me. The memory of him dying flashed through my mind. I looked up "Kalona" he smiled, I kissed him passionately. "come here" I said and laid down, he smiled "my little Zoey" he kissed me. "I want you" I said " you have me." He undressed me, "please" I said "I love you" I said he smiled at me. "Zoey I love you as well, and no matter what I will always be there for you."**

**The end**

**(maybe...)**

_A/N: Ok so I don't know about the next book. I might do one more if not 2. So after I do end this there will be more. Most likely with KalonaxZoey. So keep watch fo stuff like that. _


End file.
